Tattle-Crime.com
http://tattle-crime.com/wp/ Jennifer Cornet is an infamous cult leader in the final fantasy seven fandom. A well known story called the "Sarah Saga" and a website known as Demon-Sushi has posted an expose of her. She started a cult in the fandom there and used it to scam money off of people (as well as create her own sex cult/religion or something of the sort). In 2005 or so, the cult had a falling out so Jen split from the group with her partner Anna and they headed off on their own. In 2013 they entered the Hannibal fandom under new identities but continued the exact same methods they had used before when they were in the FF7 fandom. How do you know this? Voice confirmation from members of her former cult (as in, members of her former cult in the FF7 house and something known as Hellsing house have identified her by voice through videos and other files that I have). This is as proof positive as anyone needs to know these are the same two people. Otherwise, their behavior, scams, and other "ailments" are exactly the same. Anonymous sources have also identified them through photographs. They are the same person. It's 100% confirmed. What has she done? Jennifer Cornet and her partner Anna (who has since split from Jennifer) are guilty of a lot of things. Included but not limited to: * Fraud * Blackmail * Charity scams * Sexual coercion * Representing an official business/TV network illegally * Contract signing under fake names * P.O Box addresses filed under fake names * Abuse, harassment, brainwashing * Misappropriation of funds * Sexual assault * Rigging official giveaway contests * Forgery Where is she now? No one knows. Her original location was Pennsylvania when she ran her cult in the Final Fantasy fandom. After that she moved to Illinois where she claimed to live in Chicago but she actually lived in a suburb just north of there called Lake Forest. After she was kicked out of the house where she lived with her girlfriend Anna, she left for Utah. She remained there for about a year or two before taking off and vanishing yet again, but this time with a new partner. Lauren Skaggs. Why do you continue this? I believe that Lauren is in danger, psychologically and physically so it's important that she is found and gets back home to her family who want her back and love her very much. She is believed to be incredibly suicidal and someone like Jennifer isn't going to help her with that. Jennifer is obsessed with Lauren and sees her as some sort of sex slave or pet. She is not interested in her in any genuine way beyond that. Why would I want that to happen to anyone while also knowing about it?aa Jennifer's Partner Anna: Anna, AKA Gail, AKA Hannibal, AKA anything else she was told to be, is Jennifer's ex partner in crime. They had been together since the Final Fantasy Seven house until she kicked Jennifer and Lauren out. Since she's also wanted as a criminal and knows it, she is not interested in revealing the information she needs to reveal about Jennifer and so the current wearabouts of Lauren and Jennifer are unknown. Anna and Jennifer's History before Tattle-Crime: Though it is unknown when the two got together as a couple, it has been confirmed that Anna and Jennifer have met after the webmaster of the demon-sushi website had left the cult and around the time Mela first came around. Before dating Anna, Jennifer was with someone who was known as "Hojo", whose real name was Renee last name unknown, and Renee is most likely not with Jennifer nor Lauren today. "Angel", as Anna was known back in the Final Fantasy House, was known to be extremely violent and had reportedly helped beat Mela to unconsciousness and often engaging in physical fights with Jennifer back then as well. The two most likely traveled the country for a bit afterward and attempted to stage unsuccessful cult houses during this time. Why is she also called "Gail" and "Hannibal"? When Jennifer and Anna moved to a different area of the country they were running from members of their former cult (and the law) so they would only ever use aliases. They also believed they were fictional characters and/or had many different personalities. When I first met Anna I was only allowed to call her Hannibal. Jennifer was only allowed to be referred to as Freddie. They behaved "in character" all the time. Anna also played the part of Gail (a male version of Abigail Hobbs). She would change her voice/accent so perfectly that unless you were specifically told they were two different people, there is no way you would have known. Why did Anna kick Jennifer and Lauren out? Anna never liked roleplaying in the Hannibal fandom to begin with, she was forced. Also, Jennifer and her were supposed to get married or something, but when Jennifer became obsessed with Lauren being her slave, Anna was pushed into the background. I imagine that eventually Anna got fed up with this (and being forced to have sex with Jennifer's new concubine) and kicked them out. That's when they left and went to Utah where Lauren's family is. Where is Anna now? Presumably in the same house that she started in back in Lake Forest Illinois but that is unknown as well. Since she's just as guilty as Jen is there's little chance of her attempting to come forward to expose where Jennifer is and is even more dangerous than Jennifer (allegedly) as she has been known to have fits of violence. Category:Social Media Category:Fansite